Centurion City, Apache
Centurion City is a city in the Arizona desert, Allied States of America. It was constructed by the Allied States Government with the funds of the Clark-Kentz Corporation, which uses the city as a residence for their employees. The Raccoon Mountains overlooking the city house the corporation's main facility. History Originally a small desert town in the middle of the Arizona desert, Centurion City became a heavily industrialized city upon its completion in 2009. Centurion City is governed by Mayor Robin Ginge, who was elected in 2007 prior to the city's construction, and has served ever since. Gringe is the engineer responsible for the establishment of the cable car transportation system and also made contributions to the city's electrical system. The Clark-Kentz Corporation is responsible for the Centurion General Hospital, Police Headquarters, Fire Department and 98% of the city's other projects. The city now has one of the highest crime rates in the entire Allied States of America, the city has since created an elite police force, and uses the Clark-Kentz Security Services. Location and economy Location Centurion City is located on Route 264 in [[wikipedia:Coconino County, Arizona|the Apache Coconino, and Painted Desert]], 4 kilometers south of Tuba City. The Grand Canyon is situated about 40 kilometers to the west of Centurion City. To access Centurion city from Phoenix, Arizona, follow the Arizona Veterans Hwy (17) north. Then get on the eastern offramp onto the Purple Heart Trail (40), get off at N Country Club Dr. in Flagstaff. Continue north-west to N US-89 (Route 89), and from there, keep following the route north. Eventually people will see the city in the distance when they reach the right turn onto Route 160, which they can follow until they reach Tuba City, Centurion City lies directly south. New Highway Under construction at the moment is the Centurion Speed Interstate, which you will find just after Cameron, and then you can follow it directly into Centurion City. The highway is expected to be finished later in 2010. Economy Centurion City is an industrialized southern American city. The economy of Centurion City is largely dominated by the Clark-Kentz Corporation. The corporation generously financed most of the city's projects, giving the company a positive image to the people of Centurion City. Although 70% of the citizens are employed by the international corporation, the other 30% are other types of workers, like policemen, firemen, shopkeepers, ect. The population of Centurion City is said to be over 115,000. The urban area is divided into several districts, including the "Central Building District", and "uptown". The suburbs also lie to the north and east of the city. The nearest town to Centurion City is Rock-Ville, which is connected to the city via train line. The city is run by a municipal government. Robin Ginge is currently serving as the city's mayor at City Hall. Raccoon Mountains Research Facility The mountains overlooking the city (Raccoon Mountains), serves as the Clark-Kentz Corporation's headquarters and main facility. Most of Centurion City's population works there on a daily basis. The facility includes a main administration building, a research facility, a underground facility where they work on bio-weapons for the military, and other buildings such as Human Resources. The facility is guarded by the "Corporation Security Service". Notable buildings Centurion General Hospital Centurion General Hospital was constructed by the Allied States Government and funded by the Clark-Kentz Corporation. It is the largest hospital in the city, and in Arizona. 70% of the hospital is owned by the Clark-Kentz Corporation and 30% by share-holders and the government. Police Headquarters The Centurion City Police Headquarters was constructed by the Allied States Government and funded by the Clark-Kentz Corporation. It acts as the regional police headquarters for Arizona, it is completely owned by the Allied Police Service. Because of Centurion City's high crime rates, the building houses a riot-control platoon, and elite SWAT members, trained by the Clark-Kentz paramilitary division. City Hall City Hall is located in the middle of the city, right in front of Middle Park. It is the main offices of the government officials in the city, including the mayor. It is the biggest governmental building in the state of Arizona. The building is one of the tallest buildings in the world, and the tallest in the Allied States. It also has a subway station 3-floors underground, which leads through the entire city. See Also *Clark-Kentz Corporation *Allied Police Service *Clark Family Category:Allied States of America